The invention is in the field of diseases with an immunological aetiology, particularly diseases involving CD4+ T lymphocytes.
After internalization and proteolytic processing of intact protein antigens by antigen presenting cells (APCs) class II Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) molecules on the APCs bind short antigenic peptides (epitopes) derived from the antigens, presenting the bound peptides to CD4+ T lymphocytes [Germain, R. N. (1994), Cell 76:287–299]. Class II MHC genes and the molecules they encode are highly variable between individuals, and differences between the class II MHC molecules have profound effects on which peptides are selected for presentation as T cell epitopes. The different forms (alleles) of class II MHC molecules expressed by an individual have a major effect on the individual's susceptibility to a range of CD4+ T cell-mediated diseases, most notably autoimmune disease such as insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) [Davies et al. (1994), Nature 371:130–136]. It is important that the antigenic epitopes of antigens recognized by the CD4+ T cells mediating these diseases be defined in order to develop effective therapeutic and/or prophylactic products and protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,516 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.